


Coming Out on Top

by EnchantedToReadYou



Series: Wonderful Christmas Time. [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: "straight" Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedToReadYou/pseuds/EnchantedToReadYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are two very straight roommates. Only they do very un-straight things when they fight each other on Kurt's PS3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out on Top

Day 7: Grace

 

Kurt is very straight.   
Truly, he is, just not when his roommate, his equally very straight roommate, Blaine and him are playing Tekken. Whenever Blaine hands him the PS3 controler it starts out with them sitting on opposite sides of the bed. At first they really are playing to win. Blaine will choose a girl because he says she is sexy to watch and Kurt will pick the only other available woman in the game stating the same reason. He always thinks her clothes are a bit frumpy and her breast is overly large and but that is not what a straight man will say so Kurt will keep that thought to himself. That and the fact that maybe, the male options are better looking and are graced with decent, tiny clothing. 

“Are you prepared to get your ass handed to you, Kurt?” Blaine will ask and bump his shoulder against his. It’s never hard enough to hurt and leaves behind the warmth of human skin and Kurt thinks this distraction is very unfair.. 

Luckily, straight men get over such things quickly, which is why Kurt usually wins round one of three. His character does a little dance when she wins and it is secondhand embarrassment that makes Kurt laugh. It’s only natural to then get closer to Blaine to rub it into his face.

“Look at that.” Kurt will tease as he pokes his finger into Blaine’s ribcage. “Who owns which ass now?”

The last statement will make Blaine look at him with his eyes emitting a heat that Kurt can’t stand to gaze into for too long or else he could burn. Instead he looks into Blaine’s lap because that is much better. It’s much better to look at his straight roommate dressed in a very tight black Calvin Klein’s. They are both men, of course it’s okay to hang out in underwear and a shirt. It’s also very normal to stare at someone else’s crotch for so long because he can see the outline of a cock pressing against the thin fabric. Around that time Blaine usually slides even closer on the bed and touches Kurt’s leg.

“Just wait for it, I will have your ass sooner or later.” He will say to Kurt before squeezing his knee. His hands are always so warm on Kurt’s own cool skin. 

To challenge him, Kurt will put his face into what is left of Blaine’s space. “Yeah?”

“Yeah!” Blaine will speak against his lips. 

Then they back off, but not too far. They are friends, straight or not, their legs touching is totally accepted. The second round, will usually end in Blaine’s triumph. His character is throwing kisses at them and Blaine will mock Kurt by throwing kisses at him in return. If one or two kisses actually mean that their mouthes connect for a few seconds or minutes, it’s fine. That will soothe Kurt’s pride a bit because those mocking kisses are very enjoyable. In a non-romantic, platonic, friendshiply manner. 

While they are fighting the third and last round, Kurt will sit down into Blaine’s lap to distract his roommate before he can win. Of course Blaine struggles and it makes Kurt’s body rub against his crotch. It’s only natural to both get hard. 

“Wanna raise the stakes for the winner?” Kurt will ask and Blaine will always reply with,   
“Of course.”

The outcome of the game is almost always decided on Kurt’s mood. If he wants to lose, he will, if he doesn’t he won’t. It’s that easy. This time he really, really intents to lose. 

Blaine’s character is blowing kisses again but this time they don’t bother sparing her one look. Why would they when kissing each other is so much better? The controller is slapped out of Kurt’s hands and then Blaine is holding him down into the mattress by his wrists until Kurt can no longer move and has to take what he is given. It’s not very straight anymore, but what can he do? He is under Blaine’s control.

“I have come out on top.” Blaine says between kisses. His tongue is mapping out the sensitive skin on Kurt’s neck before he is sucking on it. His lower body is rubbing against Kurt’s and thank god they only wear underwear because that is so easily discarded. 

Kurt gracefully arches his back when Blaine’s tongue is right where new skin was exposed and dragging slowly up his cock. “Yes, oh god, you won.” 

“And what is my price?”

“Me.” Kurt screams out in frustration. “Fucking me.”

“That is not a very straight thing to do, is it?”

Between gasps, Kurt can’t help but chime in when Blaine starts laughing. He supposes gay things really are happier.


End file.
